Unmistakable Bond
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Kagome had just gone back to tell everyone good-bye. She planned to go back to be with Inuyasha, forever. But the well was blocked...on both sides. How will the two cope for so long? Will they ever see each other again? A one-shot IK.


_Unmistakable Bond_

The sun slanted through the window of Kagome Higurashi's room onto her carpeted floor. Soon, birds began to chirp and the soft songs made the said girl open her eyes from her slumber.

She looked out from under her covers to see the top of her headboard, little scratches adorning it from her overweight cat Buyo. She sighed softly and went back underneath the covers to resume her sleep. It was a warm, nice Saturday morning and she was still in bed. So…she thought. I don't care.

Before she could slip back into the happiness of her dreams, a soft knock resounded at her door. Sighing once more, the lithe girl slipped out of her bed, padding slowly to the door of her tiny pink room. Opening the door, she was greeted by her mother's smiling face.

"Good morning, Kagome." She said, smiling warmly. In her hands she held a tray. Kagome looked from the tray of cereal and bread to her mom.

"Oh Mama…" She whispered. Her mother was the sweetest person she'd ever known. No one knew how to make her feel better than her dear mother. Smiling softly, she took the tray, looking over the subtle traces of her mom's handy work. The tiny vase with a daisy sat in the corner. The cup of hot cocoa was in a mug with her favorite picture on it. It was a white dog with a bone in its mouth. Underneath it read, "I hate Mondays." She laughed at the saying.

Her mother noticed that Kagome saw the cup and commented. "I know you like that one, so I decided to use it. I knew it would cheer you up." She walked into her daughter's room, going to the window and pulling it open. A cool breeze entered the room, the air refreshing.

Kagome nodded, then replied, "It did." She took a seat at her desk and began to munch on the bread. She sat slouched over, still sleepy from her dream. She'd had the same one since that day…

"I was thinking, Kagome." Her mother interrupted her thoughts. Kagome turned to look at her mother who still stood facing the window. Her eyes were shining and happy. Was her mother ever not in a good mood? She doubted it.

"What is it, Mama?" She asked, still chewing her toast.

"Maybe today we can go to the store and buy you some new shirts. I've noticed how tall you've been getting." By now, her mother's warm face was turned to her; their brown eyes reflecting each others.

It was true. Kagome had shot through the roof lately. Her pants barely fit her and her shirts were getting to tight due to certain "changes". If only he could see me now, she thought. He wouldn't call me an annoying girl anymore. The thought made her smile at first, but it soon slipped away.

"Kagome?" Kagome jerked her head up, surprised that she had lapsed again.

"Sorry, Mama. Of course I would love to go. Thank you." She replied, bowing her head in thanks. She knew that her mother was trying to make her feel better, to get her out of the house and away from the shrine. A tear bubbled in her eye, ready to fall.

"Oh Kagome, I know it's hard sweetie. Please…do try to feel happy. It's a beautiful day!" Her mother exclaimed the last part, throwing her arms toward the rising sun. At that moment, a flock of birds shot past the window, making shadows across Kagome's tear-stained features.

A similar sunrise was occurring in a place far, far away from the town of Tokyo, although not as far as some would think. The Feudal Age of Japan glistened with the gold and reds of the morning sun. The sky was clear of any clouds, making the blue sky seem endless as it stretched overhead. A man with long white hair sat in a tree, looking at the sunrise.

At first, he looked like a woman, with his long hair and lean form. But one only need look into his eyes, and they would see the truth. He was not a woman or man. He was a demon, a monster. But not even that. He was both. He was all. He was a half demon.

His abnormal eyes the color of dogs, yellow and dangerous scanned the valley below. He scouted out the fields, sniffing the air every now and then. The smells of the forests and the villages filled his senses. So many smells were all around him. Animals. Humans. Trees. But not the smell he wanted. Not the beautiful, intoxicating scent that smelled of jasmine and love and kindness. The smell of her.

He looked away from the sun, not because it hurt his eyes, but because it hurt his heart. The sun was a beacon of light to guide all those in need. He had lost his beacon long ago. And a stupid well had taken her away! He slammed his fist into the tree limb upon which he sat. How could his life be so…so…?

He sighed. He was going to say awful. But of course, by any outsider's standards, his life at that moment wasn't too bad at all. He had three very good friends whom he cared for dearly, though he would never say so out loud. He had an older brother, though slightly mean and cold, who had finally let him stay in his castle in the west. He had a warm mat to sleep on and a group of friends who cared for him. So, why was he depressed?

What a stupid question to ask! He thought angrily. I'm depressed because the only woman who ever loved me for who I am is gone from me forever, down into her stupid well. And I can't…I can't…I can't go to her. The man's ears, which were dog-ears, drooped in sadness. He'd gone through this everyday. The pain of realizing she wasn't there. The anger at how helpless he felt. The resolve of hoping to move on was what he always ended with.

He jumped down from the large oak tree that he was all too familiar with. Glancing over, he caught sight of the dreaded well. If he had forgotten about her, why did he continue to come back? He frowned, and letting a low growl escape his throat, he turned and jumped into the trees, bounding away into the sun.

Kagome…

OOO

Kagome…

The raven-haired young woman looked up toward the mall skylight, confused. Had she just heard her name? Her brown eyes squinted into the rising sun. The voice, it had sounded so sad…

"Kagome, dear! Come try this on!" Kagome turned quickly to see her mother standing in front of another clothing store, a blue summer dress in her arms. Kagome nodded, and glancing one last time toward the sky above, she walked over to her mother, taking the dress to the back of the store.

Once she got into a changing room, she took off her clothes and felt the familiar tingle that sometimes came when she brushed against her stomach. It was one her right side. She could still see the scar it had left on her, those three years ago. She quickly changed into the dress, ignoring the sensation on her abdomen.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the dress fitting her rather well. Her hair she'd left down that day, her long black locks falling just to her waist. Her skin was slightly darker due to the summer months of sweeping the shrine and sitting by the God Tree everyday. She was skinny, but not lanky. She'd grown, evening out her thighs and hips into a nice lean form. She actually smiled a genuine smile as she touched the hem of her dress.

A knock came at her door. "Kagome, are you ready to show me the dress?" Her mother called.

"Yeah, Mama." She replied, sliding the lock out of place and opening the stall door. Her mother smiled wide when she walked out of the dressing room, gesturing to step closer. Her mother was sitting on a bench in the hallway, numerous bags at her feet.

Kagome stepped in front of her mom, blushing slightly.

"Oh Kagome! You look beautiful!" Her mother praised, reaching out to remove imaginary lint from the dress.

Kagome looked down at her form wrapped in the sky blue fabric. She really did feel great in it. So far, this was her favorite thing she'd tried on all day. Returning her mother's smile, she replied, "I think so too."

"Well go back in and change. I'll buy it for you." Her mother said, shooing Kagome away as she began to protest.Her mother'dalready bought her three outfits and two pairs of shoes. Kagome knew clothes weren't cheap. And that dress! It was surely a fortune! But still, her mom wouldn't listen. So she changed and they walked to the front of the store to pay. Even though Kagome felt spoiled by her mother, she was secretly glad she'd gotten it.

The rest of the day stretched on into the afternoon. Thankfully, Kagome's mom finally stopped looking for her and started finding things for Sota. She ended up buying him a new soccer ball (His old one was in shambles), a new pair of cleats, and a soccer jersey. He would love it!

As they drove home, Kagome let the warmth of the open window air blow over her, sending her into a sleepy daze. She began to daydream, mostly about him. He was sitting by the well, his head turned away from her. She walked over to him and called out his name. He turned his head to face her, smiling happily.

"Kagome." He said, standing to greet her.

She ran to him, and they embraced. His strong arms around her made her feel the most at home she'd ever felt. The smell of his skin and his hair all around her. He held her close and whispered how much he loved her in her ear. In her dreams, he was much more romantic than in person.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, so full of love and passion. Then he would lean forward…lean…he would lean…le-

Kagome's head jerked up suddenly, jolted forward into the bright sun. She looked around her, perplexed. She was still in the car. Her mother kept her eyes facing ahead but said, "Sorry dear. We hit a bump in the road."

Kagome looked at the passing buildings that she knew were close to her home. "Oh…" was all she could say. It had been a nice dream, she thought sadly. I wish I could do more than dream about him, she thought. She saw the shrine steps come into view over the hill. Sitting up straighter, she tried to keep the dream close to her heart, afraid it would slip away.

OOO

"Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Not yet, but he'll be around here soon, I'm sure."

The one named Miroku sat with his back against the wall of his hut, his staff leaning just in hands reach beside him. He had his arms folded inside his long robe sleeves, the purple fabric hiding his legs and feet as well. His violet eyes were closed, a calm look on his face. His dark hair was tied behind his neck in a small ponytail, the sign of a monk.

The other who sat opposite him was quite different. He was a boy, not quite ten years old. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his ankles. He wore a light brown vest made of fur and a light green shirt underneath. His pants were dark blue, and instead of feet, he had the paws of a fox. His eyes were the brightest green, his hair burnt orange. He wore his shoulder length hair in a ponytail as well, only higher and with a blue bow.

"Oh! Why does he always go off alone in the mornings?" The fox demon commented angrily, leaning forward as he spoke. "He leaves whenever he feels like and doesn't tell anyone where he's going!" He continued, leaning back and almost falling in the process.

Miroku opened his eyes and smiled at the little kit. "Sometimes, Shippo, Inuyasha needs to be alone…besides I wouldn't want to cross him nowadays." Miroku's eyes took on a distant look as they turned toward the window. "His temper is shorter than ever…"

Shippo made a snorting sound and folding his arms tightly. "He's always had a bad temper! Why would that ever change?"

"Come now, Shippo. You know how hard it was to loose Kikyo when the jewel was restored…but when Kagome left…" Miroku's voice drifted as he thought of his friend. Why, Kagome, did you have to leave us?

Shippo looked down at the floor, his earlier anger long gone. His tail curled tightly around him while he spoke softly, "I miss her."

Miroku nodded, feeling bad for bringing up memories of Kagome.

Slowly, Shippo stood up, dusting off his hands. He moved to exit the hut.

"Where are you going, Shippo?" He asked. Great! Now he really felt bad. He was sure the thought of his adoptive mother made Shippo realize how much family he didn't have, besides him and Sango.

The boy went to the door and pulled the screen aside. "I want to go visit Lady Keade." He gave a short wave before taking off down the lane, the screen flapping against the doorframe.

Miroku sighed. Shippo really did care about and look up to Inuyasha, almost like a father figure. And his surrogate mother had obviously been Kagome.

Kagome. Everyone missed her terribly. To Miroku, she'd been like a sister since he'd never shared any siblings during his youth. And to Sango, he knew she was a sister. And to Inuyasha…well, he knew that Inuyasha loved her. All of them knew that much. But it seemed that Inuyasha never did admit it to her. What everyone wondered was: Did he regret not telling her so?

Standing and dusting off his long robe, Miroku took up his staff and exited the hut. The summer skies were most beautiful, so clear and bright. Stretching his limbs, Miroku set off north toward the center of the village, hoping that by now, Inuyasha had returned from his trip to the well.

OOO

After coming home from the mall, Kagome had been tuckered out. Saying thank-you to her mother once again for the clothes, she went up to her room.

Before she went to sleep though, she decided to put her new shirts and pants into her closet. Hanging and folding her numerous items of clothing, she came to the light blue dress. It lay in the bottom of the bag. Taking it out, she watched the smooth fabric ripple as it unfolded before her. She stood up, mesmerized by it's beauty. She went to her mirror and held the dress up to her body. Without a reason why, she began to take off her shirt and pants.

In the next minute she had the dress on, her discarded clothes lying in a circle around her. She looked at the woman in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. Where was the little schoolgirl she'd been just a moment ago? She swayed her hips and watched the dress swish with her.

Oh if only he could see me now.

He can't though, Kagome thought. And I can't help it…I can't help it.

She stopped moving her hips and turned away from the mirror. Suddenly the dress didn't matter. The sky blue material no longer shone under her gaze. The shimmering hem paled in comparison to his bright, amber eyes. Falling onto her bed, she curled up into a ball, holding her pink pillow to her chest. She watched the shadows of the afternoon stretch on her carpet, and quickly fell asleep.

She awoke much later, the last of the sunlight shining behind the hills. She sat up, stretching her arms high overhead. I feel so, so relaxed, she thought. I'm usually so sad when I wake up. Surprisingly, she hadn't had a single dream about him. Usually she woke up in a sweat, worrying that she'd just missed him passing through her room. She would run to the window and thrust it open, looking for any sign of his red shirt. Never did she see one.

But today she'd slept soundly. Even though she was glad her dreams hadn't haunted her once more, the idea of forgetting about him made her heart swell with anxiety. No! She would never forget him, no matter how much it hurt!

That's right, she thought more calmly as she rose from her bed. I won't.

Slipping on a pair of slippers, Kagome padded down the stairs. Smells of rice and chicken wafted down the hall from the kitchen. Going into the kitchen, she found her mother stirring a large pan of chicken and rice. The meat made sizzling noises, causing her stomach to grumble. She put a hand on her tummy, realizing just how hungry she was.

Her mother must have heard her stomach protest, for she turned just then, a wooden spoon in her hand. "Oh hello, Kagome. Dinner will be ready soon. Could you go tell Sota? He's outside playing." She glanced out the window, and seeing the darkening sky, added, "He should be inside anyway. It's getting late."

"Okay, Mama." Kagome consented.

Sota was outside playing, though not right in front of the house. She could hear the pounding of his feet and a plastic-against-cement sound coming from the front of the shrine. He obviously had his new soccer ball with him. Glad that she had her slippers on, Kagome hurried toward the sound of Sota playing.

The night wasn't cold, but a slight breeze had come through. Folding her bare arms, Kagome walked faster, calling out "Sota! Come inside!"

The sound stopped just ahead, and her brother's voice called out, "Over here, sis!"

Kagome looked to the right, the direction of his voice and headed toward it. The actions and steps felt all too familiar. Wait! She stopped dead, looking ahead of her. The well house was only a few paces away. The same doors with their worn away wood, the same roof with missing shingles; it was all there, just as she remembered. She took a step back, feeling the pull of the other world. How badly she wanted to return!

"Sis!" It was Sota, and he was coming from inside the well.

Could she go into that house, the same one that contained the well connecting her world to the one of her lost love. Well, it used to connect them. Ever since she came back, the well never worked again. She'd only come back to tell her parents good-bye. She was going to stay with him, in his time…forever.

Suck it up! A part of her yelled. You can't stay like this. From the sounds of it, your brother is in trouble. Help him!

Her sadness and regret seemed childish. Her brother really could be in danger. She had to do something, not just stand there like an idiot. Without a second thought, she rushed toward the well, and slid the half open door aside.

Inuyasha had returned from the well in the afternoon. He'd spent most of his time hunting down demons and killing them. Soon though, he grew tired of it and turned back toward the west. The village was quite and peaceful, as it had been since the jewel had been restored. Though demons still attacked them, the times were few and far between. Besides that, Inuyasha usually fought them of when they came.

He had gone to Keade's hut straight away, hoping to talk with the old woman. He walked into the hut, finding Shippo had decided to talk with Keade as well. Shippo looked up when Inuyasha walked in, his eyes momentarily sad and lonely. When they fell on the half-demon's face though, his jade orbs brightened.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed. His voice was high, but not as light. He was growing up, a fact that Inuyasha noted when his eyes fell on the little fox demon.

"Hey, runt." Inuyasha greeted, folding his arms inside his billowing sleeves. He cast his eyes to Keade, whom sat opposite Shippo. She still looked the same, though more lines marred her face than the times of the jewel hunt. Still, she looked more relaxed and at peace. Inuyasha knew that soon her time would come. He'd watched many people he knew die, but to watch his first love's sister pass would be especially painful.

He took a seat at the north end of their circle.

Keade probed the fire that sat in the middle of them using a short, metal prong. It looked like Totosai's work.

"So, Inuyasha. What is it ye have come to me for?" She asked calmly, watching the golden embers flair into a brighter orange color.

"Yeah, Inuyasha." Shippo chimed in.

Inuyasha sent him a look, one that clearly said "Not now." Shippo quickly closed his mouth, looking down to avoid Inuyasha's glare.

Inuyasha turned back, ready to answer Keade's question. "I've come to ask you…"

Deep inside, Inuyasha knew what he wanted to say. He'd been dying to ask this burning question ever since Kagome left them through the well. He'd thought about it every day, wondering and wishing. It was on the edge of his lips. All he had to do was ask, "Is there a way to unblock the well?" He wanted to know so much. But, instead of saying this, he quickly asked, "Should I scout the area for demons tonight?"

Shippo leaned forward, eyes wide. "Is that all!" he yelled. "I thought you were about to spill something big." Shippo had seen the look in the dog demon's eyes. He was going to ask something much deeper than whether to scout the forests, that much he was sure.

Keade, too, seemed to sense that Inuyasha was keeping something from her. "Is that what you came for, Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" she questioned, her voice getting louder when he stood to leave.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" he shot back angrily. His yellow eyes were blazing with frustration and rage. Keade backed down, replying, "You may scout the forests tonight, Inuyasha."

Without saying another word, Inuyasha turned and left the hut.

As he walked away from the village, Inuyasha berated himself. What are you afraid of? All you want to know is whether the tie between you and Kagome can be restored. It's just a simple question. Keade would know for sure. It's no big deal…

Inuyasha's eyes closed and he stopped walking. A gust of wind blew by, clearing his mind. No. Finding out if he could visit Kagome again was a very, very big deal. And he was afraid. Afraid that if there was no way, he would know for sure that Kagome and he could never see one another again. He could never bare that if it were true.

With this truth realized, Inuyasha sped off into the trees, feeling the weight of his sadness as he ran.

OOO

"Sota!"

Kagome stepped into the well house, her breath coming out in short rasps. She looked at the dark steps leading down to the well. Scanning the corners and walls of the house, her brother Sota was nowhere in sight. Had she been wrong in thinking his voice had come from here?

A voice, like a moan issued from the well. Kagome's eyes grew wide. Could it be a demon had gotten through? Shaking, she took a step forward, calling out, "Sota?"

"Kagome…" It was her brother. He sounded hurt. Rushing down the stairs, she went to the edge of the well, leaning over as much as he could. The dark void was all she could see, but apparently Sota could see her.

"Kagome! I fell into the well." His voice was groggy and weak. She had to help him out!

"Sota, can you move?" She called, praying that he hadn't broken anything.

A rustling of clothing could be heard, followed by a few grunts and gasps. Finally, the sound of feet on ground could be heard, and he replied, "Yeah, I can stand."

Kagome breathed a sigh, realizing that she'd been holding her breath. "Good." She sighed.

"Kagome, there aren't any cracks. I can't climb out." He called, his voice sounding desperate. She could tell he was getting nervous.

Kagome racked her brain. She needed to pull him out. Since he wasn't hurt though she had time to go and get something. A rope!

"Hold on, Sota. I'm going to get a rope to pull you out." She called down.

"Okay."

The utility closet was just behind the house. Sliding the door over, she began to pull aside the brooms and rakes. They had to have rope in here, she thought, beginning to get worried. Finally, though, she found a coil of golden brown rope underneath a sack of birdseed. Taking the rope and slinging it over her shoulder, she hurried back to the house.

Jumping down the stairs and crossing the floor, she took the rope from her shoulder and began to unwind it. Once she had it unraveled, she took one end and went to the bottom of the stair rail. Tying a thick knot around the rail, she went to the other end and threw it down into the well.

"Sota!" she called. "Grab the end and climb out!"

A few more grunts issued from the bottom, and then the scraping of shoes as he began to climb out. Soon, she could see the top of his head.

"That's it! Just a little bit further…" she coaxed, watching as his hands and torso came into view. She could almost reach him…

After a few more seconds, she reached out her arm to pull him up. She knew she was close enough, but Sota had lost a lot of strength climbing as far as he had, and he was too afraid to let go of the rope.

"Grab my hand!"

"I can't!"

Kagome saw his hands slipping. "Sota! You have to grab my hand!"

Her heart slowed down. She was so sure that he was going to fall back down into the well. She saw the pain on his face as his hands slipped further. She felt the part of her mind screaming, "No!" He couldn't fall! Even though she was so sure that he was going to fall, a second later, his hand was in hers and she was pulling him out.

She took his hand in both of her own and tugged hard. Soon, he had both his arms out of the well, and then after another tug, his torso. Kagome paused for a moment, knowing in her heart that he was safe. She would help him out all of the way and he would be safe. Smiling, she reached over to pull him out.

Before she could, she slipped. It was dumb, and at the moment all she could think of was, I'm such a klutz! She saw Sota's face turn from relief to shock and fear. She seemed to fall right passed him, head first into the black abyss. She didn't even scream. Why would she? After all the times she'd jumped into the well, falling through it had become normal.

She did hear her brother's cry though. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to believe it was all a dream.

OOO

Light feet moved swiftly through the grass, quickly dodging trees and shrubbery. Inuyasha did this without thought, switching his stance at the last second to miss a tree limb or a raised root. Soon, he picked up speed when the smell of a demon entered his senses. Just up ahead, he thought.

Bending low to the ground, he braced himself, then jumped, propelling himself high into the air. Once he reached the height of his jump, he quickly scanned the treetops, looking for signs of the demon he'd smelled. There, to north and west, he could see a boar demon. It looked to be about a mile away. And it also seemed that the demon was nearing a village.

His eyes widened at the thought of it being Keade's, but only for a moment. Of course it wouldn't be that village. Her village was due north of where he was. Still, a demon's a demon. And he was just itching for a fight. Landing smoothly on the ground, he speed forward into the forest, the smell of the boar demon growing stronger.

Finally, he could see the demon as well. Coming up toward it, he saw that it had large red horns, twisted and pointy. It's eyes glowed red as well. It's fur was bushy and thick, brown tendrils hanging down from his face and his legs. He stood on all fours. Around his neck he had a necklace made from animal and human bones.

The people in the village were just beginning to flee when Inuyasha arrived. The boar had killed three villagers, two men and an elderly woman. Seeing this, Inuyasha wasted no time in drawing his sword.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called. "Trashing my forest, eh? What makes you think you can come in and do what ever the hell you want?" Inuyasha cast his sword toward the demon's chest, emphasizing his point.

"You dare to stand against me, half demon?" The boar rumbled in his low, gruff voice. He pawed his large hoof into the ground, a cloud of smoke issuing from his nostrils.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Damn right!" He yelled, taking off into a sprint, bringing the sword above his head as he ran, preparing to strike.

The boar faced him completely now, lowering his horns in defense. Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. When he got into range, he drew the powers from the demon's energy into his sword, using his own energy as wind to clash with his foe. When the winds collided, they formed the Wind Scar. It swirled around his sword in a raging tornado of energy.

As he pulled down and struck the beast between his horns, he cried out, "Wind Scar!" just before the bright light of his attack erupted from beneath him. Dodging the effects of the blow, Inuyasha jumped off the demon's horn. He landed to the side of the demon, watching as the boar feel to the ground with a loud thud.

After a moment, the boar's fallen body turned to ash, blowing away in the breeze. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and without a backward glance, turned to walk away.

Well, he thought angrily, I had wanted to fight so I could relieve my tension, but it didn't help. It had been too easy of a fight. The boar had been big, but apparently not strong enough for his attack. When would they learn that being a half demon didn't mean he was weak? No one had ever believed in him as a half demon. The first one who truly accepted him was Kagome.

Sure, Kikyo had taken an interest in him, and at the time he had loved her deeply. A part of him still would. But even so, she had wanted him to become a human, to wish on the Sacred Jewel. In doing this, Kikyo could be a regular woman again. He realized after that time that despite her sacrifice to protect the jewel, she had been selfish, wanting him to wish on it only so she would no longer have to carry the burden of protecting it.

Kagome, though, was different. They had fought at first, but that was mostly due to the fact that he'd tried to kill her at their first encounter. He looked back on their bickering with both fond and sad memories. He often wished he hadn't fought so much with her. He just could never say what he truly felt. But she would always tell him how strong he was, and she even said she liked him as a half demon, the way he was. Outside he had feigned frustration at her remarks, but inside he was touched that she didn't want to change him.

Finding a place further away from the village, a low stump in a clearing, he sat to clear his mind.

Would he spend the rest of his life thinking about her? Wondering what could have been…what should have been, in his mind. He still couldn't believe that the well didn't work for him anymore. It seemed that when Kagome went back to her time, the well had sealed itself. He knew that it was not on purpose. Kagome had said she was coming right back.

She'd stood at the well, everyone else facing her on the low hill on which the well sat. She'd pushed her backpack onto her shoulder, and with a huge smile, she declared, "I'm going home. But soon, I'll be coming back…to stay."

Of course, they'd all been happy to hear this. Shippo was ecstatic; barely containing himself as he bounced around chanting, "Kagome's staying! Kagome's staying!" Sango had hugged Kagome tightly, saying she was happy to know her sister was staying. Miroku had said similar things. Inuyasha can remember how he'd walked up, and awkwardly stated,

"Kagome," She'd looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with happiness. He gulped and continued, "Just, uh, hurry back. I don't want to be waiting around all day." He'd blushed the deepest red, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She'd only nodded and replied, "I will, Inuyasha."

I will, Inuyasha. Those words echoed in his head. Would she? No…she could never return. He knew, deep down in his heart, that if Kagome could've return, she would've. She would never go back on a promise.

Ugh! Why can't I forget! It pained him every day. Her absence was like a weight on his heart, pulling him down. Even when he fought he took no pleasure in it. Feeling hopeless, he stood up slowly and began to walk back to Keade's. He missed her, but he wanted to forget her as well. Thinking of her simply brought to much pain. Picturing a fleeting image of her face, he tried to push all thoughts of Kagome from his mind as he trudged back to the village in the dark.

A breeze brushed across his face, bringing with it a scent. A scent so pure and beautiful, he almost didn't believe his senses. But his senses never lied to him. And this scent was one he'd been dreaming of ever since that fateful day. Could it truly be her? With eyes ablaze, Inuyasha sprinted into the brush, praying that what he smelled was not an illusion of his lonely mind.

OOO

Kagome opened her eyes to see a stone wall. She frowned in confusion. Those stones, they looked so familiar…

In a flash she remembered everything. Sota had been in the well…she'd gone to save him…she'd tripped and fallen down…She sat up slowly, wondering why the impact of the fall hadn't caused any pain. She looked around her groggily, assessing her situation. The dirt around her seemed lighter, as though a source of light was hitting it.

She looked up, wondering if Sota had shined a flashlight into the well. What she saw made her cry out in shock.

There was the beautiful starry sky of Feudal Japan. The hundreds of stars glistened in the clouds while the moon shone down upon her, explaining the source of light on the dirt. She stood up quickly, her eyes shining as she looked up into the dark blue sky. How many times had she dreamed of seeing it again? Without wasting anytime, she began to climb.

It was all so strange and yet so perfect. The action of climbing the vines came naturally to her, and for a moment she thought of how much easier it was without her backpack. She almost laughed out loud. When she finally reached the top, she pulled herself up onto the ledge and swung her legs around.

There were the trees of the forest all around her. The cool breeze of the summer evening floated by her, making her shiver with excitement. She was back! She was back!

"I can't…believe it!" She whispered in astonishment. She looked around her, drinking it all in with her eyes. How had she suddenly been able to come back?

She took a step forward, not even minding that her slippers were getting dirty. Immediately her thoughts went out to the one person who haunted her dreams, the one man she'd ever loved. Inuyasha. How she longed to see him! Suddenly, a thought struck her: Would he even be around for her to see? Had he left the forest when she'd gone into the well? A fear seized her heart like never before. She was finally able to come back, and he could be long gone.

Feeling this to be true in her heart, she took off into the forest, hoping with all her heart that he was still there.

He's probably in the village, she thought, jumping over a fallen log. He has to be!

A few rips appeared on her dress, but she paid no mind. All that mattered was finding Inuyasha and jumping into his arms. She would tell him how much she missed him and how much she loved him. She was no longer afraid of his reaction, or what he would think. Just to see him again would be the greatest gift of all. Smiling happily, she continued running deeper into the forest.

A twig snapped not far from her, about ten feet away. She stopped and without missing a beat hunched close to the ground, her heart beating like a rabbit. Shoot! She thought. Only five minutes back and already a demon's on my tail! She tried to remain calm as the footsteps continued to draw closer. They were heading toward her but a tree was in her way, obscuring her view of the demon. If only she had her bow she could-

The prospect of her bow was swept from her mind like a forgotten dream. There in front of her stood Inuyasha, but he hadn't yet seen her hiding in the brush. He looked just the same as he had those three years ago. His eyes were flickering left and right, searching for something. His ears twitched on his silver head, the same as they always did when he got agitated. His fire rat kimono looked the same bright red as before. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in his form. Words couldn't describe her overwhelming feeling of joy.

Slowly, she stood up from the brush, never taking her eyes of his. With a start, he turned toward her, his hand automatically going for his sword. She smiled at the instinctive action, but once again focused on his eyes, as they were now intensely trained on hers.

His jaw went slack and his eyes grew wide with shock. Smiling goofily, she let the tears of joy fall. Feeling weak with wonder and happiness, she gushed out happily, "Oh, Inuyasha!"

In a second his arms were around her, squeezing her tightly. She returned his embrace, feeling that any moment she would awake in the car with her mom saying, "Sorry Kagome. It was only a bump." But the longer she held him, the more she realized it wasn't a dream, but a wonderful reality. Staining his shirt with her tears, she kept whispering over and over, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" She'd never felt more at home in her life. She never wanted to leave his embrace. His voice, so soft and yet so deep, tickled her ear as he whispered hoarsely,

"Kagome…"

She pulled back just far enough to look into up at his face. She reached up a hand to touch a stray, silver lock of hair. Her finger tip moved toward his face, drawing an imaginary line down his cheek to his chin. He remained still throughout this, watching her through astonished eyes.

She smiled, her eyes gushing with fresh tears. "It really is you. You're really here!"

He smiled then, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Yeah, Kagome, I'm here."

She looked down at his arms around her, pulling at the red fabric of his sleeves. "I've dreamed of this...for so long..." she whispered.

A hand on her chin brought her face back up to his. He was holding her with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed.

"This aint a dream, Kagome. I'm real...and now you back." His eyes shone with an inner light she'd only seen on rare occasions. Looking into his golden orbs, seeing the depths of their love and longing inside them, she smiled widely.

"You look...older." he commented.

She blushed slightly. "I am older Inuyasha, almost nineteen."

"Hmph! I knew that!" he answered loudly, turning his head away. When Kagome giggled at his actions, he turned back to protest.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I always dreamed of you being so gentle and sweet...I knew you wouldn't change."

He frowned. "Is that so bad?"

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Oh no! I just mean...I'm glad you stayed the way you were. I like you as you are...I always have..." as she spoke her voice grew softer and softer. Inside, Kagome was wondering if she should tell him then and there, or if she should wait. If she waited, he might not think she cared, but if she told him then-

"I love you, Kagome!"

He declared it suddenly, Kagome almost missed it. She jerked her head up sharply, both amazed and shocked that he'd made the declaration of love first. He really did love her! Inuyasha was having similiar thoughts because tt astonished even him. All this time, and now he finally told her. What would she think of him? He blushed madly.

He watched as a similiar blush appeared on her own face. "You do?"She questioned, almost as if she didn't believe him.

He snorted, "Keh! I wouldn't lie to you!" His voice cracked slightly, as sure sign he was nervous.

Kagome smiled fondly, giving his ear a firm tweaking. "Well, in that case..." She gigled slightly as a frown appeared from her menstrations, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

His frown was immediately gone, replaced with a look of sheer triumph and joy. It looked as though he'd just defeated Naraku one hundred times over, but instead, he'd just heard the one thing he'd been waiting for all of his life. And strangely, it was only at that moment that he realized just how much he wanted to her hear say that.

Kagome's sweet smile turned up into a smirk, a habit she'd acquired from Inuyasha over the years.Inuyasha eyed her warily, knowing that look meant something bad. He was either about to be "sat", or she had some twisted plot in mind.

"What?" He asked her gruffly.

She feigned innocence. "Oh nothing...I just can't wait to see the looks on the other's faces when I tell them how much you_ blushed_!" A quick squeal followed this as Inuyasha had shouted, "Oh no you don't!" Kagome took off running into the woods, laughing, Inuyasha hot on her heals. She wasn't too worried though. He would catch up, and they would walk back to the village together. He would yell at her, threatening her if she even mentioned that he'd blushed, but it wouldn't matter.She would come into the hut to find Shippo and Keade, Miroku and Sango, all around the fire, as if she'd never left. Just like old times.

The only difference from this time and any other was simply this: She'd finally found her place...and it was beside Inuyasha. Nothing, no one, would change that. She'd been blocked from him, from everyone, once. She'd found a way around it, though she wasn't sure how. Still, she knew it was meant to be. Just as she was meant to be with Inuyasha. She was back, and this time, she planned to stay.

AN: Yay! This is probably one of my favorite stories so far. I'm a sucker for mushy romances like this. What can I say? Thanks for reading all! &Niiroke&


End file.
